Morning
by showerhaunter
Summary: Xaldin visits Xigbar in the Land of Dragons and asks about loyalty. [XigbarXaldin] oneshot


Morning

Rated M

Summary: Xaldin visits Xigbar in the World of Dragons and asks of loyalty. oneshot

Xaldy and Xiggy need some more fame other than them cutting each other up. TT

ooooo

The morning that Xaldin showed up, when the sun was barely over the horizon and one might mistake the orange and gold brilliance for sunset, Xigbar had been leaning against an oriental railing; polished ebony in the forms of dragonheads that kept any visitor of the inn from falling from the small yet quaint balcony. The yellow sun rays were just hitting the large rice fields, their stalks swaying gently in the cool wind while a woman or two in faded brown kimonos and large straw hats tended their watery crops.

The Land of Dragons…his assigned world was actually quite a breath taker. He'd mostly wanted it because of the 'dragons'. He would give his right arm to be able to take a few shots at one of those beasties soaring up in the sky. It wouldn't be as easy as exploding a few songbirds from Marluxia's garden…but the satisfaction from taking down something so large would be worth it. Imagine the freeshooter's annoyance once he had discovered there weren't any real dragons…but just a few idiot slanted eyed people that covered themselves with a large red tarp and let out pitiful squeaks that was in no way a roar. It hadn't impressed the second member of Organization XIII in the least.

So there he stood on a lovely morning on a quaint balcony that probably would probably fit a small queen sized bed; surrounded by artwork of 'dragons'. Frowning as he watched the girls in the fields, he hardly noticed the wind lancer until he was right behind him; chin barely a few inches from the gunner's shoulder, his hands at a comfortable position behind his back. He could feel himself being pushed lightly forward into the steel netting of the rail and winced, teeth gritting…it wasn't exactly a nice thing to have your crotch being shoved into such hard surfaces. Xigbar could nearly feel the other smirk near his ear. "Gah damn it Xaldin." Xigbar growled, pushing back a little in the hopes he'd be freed from such torture. "Might wanna warn me next time or I'd be a pancake." A Xigbar pancake…flat on the cobble stones below…wouldn't that be cute?

"The Superior could care less if you were a pancake or not." The black haired man commented in his normal British-like accent…or Russian…or however the hell he talked. "What have you been doing Xigbar?"

"Well I'd tell ya…but…" The sharpshooter gripped the railing in front of him tighter. "I'm sorta getting' neutered by this here RAIL."

Xaldin didn't say anything…nor did he move.

"GET OFF." Xigbar finally snapped, pushing back harder.

"No need to shout, I can hear you perfectly well." Xaldin rolled his eyes and released his hurtful position on the gunner; moving to block the door that lead back into the inn's room, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well?"

"Damn that fuckin' HURT." Xigbar grumbled, teeth clenching as if it would make the pain go away faster. "Yeesh, can't a guy watch the sun rise without getten' his cock cut off? Ow…jeeze…"

"It's not my fault you're a cry baby, Xigbar." The other replied monotonously, a few beads that were concealed in his long stalks of hair clinking together like a wind chime.

"Hey, do you see any tears? I'm not cryin', I'm bitchin'. And with good reason too. Why the hell you here anyway? Was the mean 'an scary 'beast of the castle' too much?" Xigbar asked sarcastically, turning to face the other male, leaning his back against the dragon railing.

A small smirk flickered at the corners of the lancer's lips, tossing a few locks behind his shoulder casually. "No, he isn't. In fact, I think I am creating a lot of progress on our dear Beast…as for why I'm here…that is a different matter. Saix sent me."

Xigbar snorted, narrowing his good eye. "Saix? You actually /listen/ to that moon worshipper?"

"You seem awfully nervous about it…" Xaldin observed.

"As if! Why would I be nervous about Saix? And if he sent you because he doesn't think I can handle it myself, the bastard's got another thing comin'. Who's he to go off an give orders? Who died 'an made /him/ Superior anyways? If there's someone to give orders it should be Xemnas or me." Xigbar growled angrily…he never did like the Diviner, not one bit. He was never an apprentice of Ansem, and yet the Superior acted as if he'd known the bluenette all his life. What a load of bull shit.

"No," Xaldin continued calmly, "I wasn't sent to help you. Quite the contrary in fact…I was sent…to make sure you're loyal."

If Xigbar could have killed something right then and there he would have…unfortunately for him there wasn't a passing bird or squirrel…which was a fortunate thing for the little creatures that could have been shot that day. "Son of a bitch." He snarled, golden eye narrowing. "What the hell? That little ass thinks I'm disloyal?"

"It would seem so." Xaldin answered, flaming blue eyes never leaving the sharpshooter.

"Xaldin, you know as well as I do that even though Xemnas gets under my skin some times, I'd never consider…mutiny. We've been together ever since Hollow Bastion!" Xigbar searched the other's eyes for some sign that Xaldin believed him…though it was hard to read when they hadn't hearts.

"I understand that Xigbar, but you are number two in this Organization. If something were to happen to the Superior…you would be our new leader."

Xigbar snorted, rolling his eye.

"Scoff all you like, you know its true. Saix wants to know if you would be a good leader…or if he should just get someone to assassinate you now. In his mind, that is what you will do to Xemnas when your ambition gets the better of you." Xaldin narrowed his own eyes at the freeshooter. "I tell you this because we are close. We are the last of the apprentices under Ansem besides the Superior…After Marluxia's betrayal."

Xigbar nodded lightly, glancing about as if there would be some sort of pink assassin ninjas that would leap from the shadows and drag him off. "And Axel…" He grumbled glancing back, his ponytail whipping in the breeze. "Oh come on, why would I want to lead a bunch of sniveling little brats that came from hell knows where? Xemnas can keep his job, and if he does get himself into something, I'll make /you/ leader 'cause I couldn't take it." He shook his head…he'd probably shoot himself before he became a leader. That was practically the reason he protected Xemnas…so he wouldn't have to take on the responsibility. All he wanted was his heart back, and then he'd blow that Popsicle stand faster than Demyx could strum his sitar.

"Oh really? I didn't know you preferred me so much to any of the Organization." Xaldin replied sarcastically. "I don't think you would betray us Xigbar." He started slowly. "…Saix on the other hand…is different. You'll just have to make him see that you are loyal…some how."

"Oh sure I'll show him I'm loyal. Can I use my guns?" Xigbar growled, smirking wickedly at the lancer.

"I think it would be in your better interest if you didn't." Xaldin commented, smirking as well.

A few moments passed, the sun was already half way into the sky and the smell of morning was well upon them…the breeze was even lovelier, carrying scents from the tiny village below. Fresh bread…Chinese food…god, Chinese food was a friggin' GOD in Xigbar's eye…but lately having to eat so much of it at his seemingly long stay in the world, it made him grimace lightly every time he smelled it…even if his stomach growled with hunger.

"Have you eaten yet?" The gunner asked, breaking the silence with his overly surfer tone of voice.

The lancer stared boredly ahead. "Not recently. When I left the fabled countryside a day ago I managed to take a cup of tea from the kitchen." As if on cue, a small noise was muffled by Xaldin's cloak, causing Xigbar to cock his head to the side curiously. "It's too bad for me…" Xaldin began, digging into his pocket and producing a small teacup…with a face. "The little bugger doesn't know the meaning of silence."

"Hey! 'Lemme go you big, ugly, fat bully!" The little teacup shrieked

"With pleasure." Xaldin replied, smirking as he dangled the glass cup over the railing's edge as if he would drop it. The teacup gasped, trying to cling onto Xaldin's gloved finger with its handle.  
"Please! Don't! I'll be good!"

"Hmph…" Pulling the lavender colored cup back, the lancer placed it back into his pocket with a small scowl. "All I wanted was a cup of tea."

Shaking his head in sympathy, Xigbar frowned. "Oh you poor, poor Nobody. Hey…don't worry, if the little brat keeps talking, you can do what the Chinese do."

Xaldin raised an inquiring brow.

"The Chinese…the people in this world. They have a little sayin'. 'Me Chinese, me play joke, me put piss in your cup'." The sharpshooter grinned contently, letting out a small chuckle.

"That…is truly disgusting Xigbar. A disgusting world for a disgusting Nobody." Xaldin rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinking that a rank above myself would have more maturity."

"Aw…you're just really stiff is all. And here /I/ was about to take you to get something to eat." Xigbar shook his head. "But I guess you can just head back to your own world and eat some talking spaghetti or somethin'."

"You don't know me." Xaldin growled, glaring the other down. "I'm not hungry anyways." Promptly the lancer's stomach growled like a tiger's at the smell of the city below him.

"Ahaha-suuuure…not hungry in the slightest." Xigbar grinned, the scar on his cheek stretching slightly until he disappeared completely, reappearing face to face with the wind lancer...upside down. "Come on. I know a good place a few blocks down…and…bring that cup with 'ya."

------&

"DAAAMN…I can't believe that cup was worth two plates of rice AND some sake!" Xigbar's shaky voice was heard coming up the inn steps before the door was suddenly shot, the bullet piercing through the wood and stopping on the small bed's post, the purple bullet gleaming.

"Idiot. Don't shoot the door."

…A moment's pause…

"Don't aim at ME either."

Suddenly a wobbly looking Xigbar who was carrying a gun in one hand and half a bottle of Chinese alcohol in the other opened the door; and practically collapsed on the oriental style bed, the spread full of lotus flowers in bloom and colorful fans used in the summer.

"Ahh…I told you that cup'd be a good idea to bring-" Xigbar hiccupped lightly, watching the lancer take a few dignified steps forward…Unlike Xigbar, he had had only one glass of the liquor…and not a whole half. "Hah…they probably ripped us off though…a talking cup IS sorta special...'specially to dumbasses like them."

"I'm not sure that was a very good idea Xigbar…it is meddling after all-"

"Meddling-smeddling…they'll probably worship the kid like a god or somethin'…he'll live it up good instead of in your pocket…or on your cock if you decided to go Chinese style on him-"

"Xigbar, I think you've had a bit too much. You should set down the bottle and get some rest." Xaldin grumbled at the other's swaying movements as he tipped the bottle and drank from it.

"Naw…you jus want me to put it down so you can have the rest." The sharpshooter growled, smirking lightly. "But if you think you're a bad ass then go ahead 'an TRY to take it from me number THREE."

Xaldin scowled…"You're /acting/ like you're three." He growled, starting towards the bed, starting to reach down and pry the other's fingers off of the bottle…before a defined 'click' was heard through the dark room and a cold barrel was pressed firmly on the wind nobody's forehead. Xaldin froze his movements…was Xigbar so intoxicated that he was going to…?

"Hah…I win, Dilan." Xigbar smirked…licking his lips and pulling the bottle away from the other's fingers. "You can never beat me…I always got the papers back on time for Xehanort, my results were always accurate than yours…" The gun tremoring slightly in place as the sharpshooter's hand shook.

Xaldin took a breath…Xigbar was losing his grip on reality so it seemed. "Xigbar, stop this at once. You've no idea what you're speaking of. Just go to sleep." His voice was calm as it always was…though there was a spark of fear and alarm in his giant blue eyes.

"What'sa matter Dilly? Still afraid of guns?" Xigbar's tone was mocking as he moved the cold steel around on the other's pale skin. "Huh…you're not even worth it." He growled, not being able to detect the fear in the other's eyes like he once could. It wasn't even fun anymore…

Reaching up, the lancer slowly pushed the gun's barrel away as Xigbar simply allowed it to drop to his side. "Xigbar…as a friend, I order you to sleep."

"Hah…you're not the boss'a'me…" the gunner growled. "It's the other way around Dreadlock…"

Xaldin frowned…this wasn't a good thing…if only Xigbar would pass out.

"Heh…you have to do what /I/ say, not tha other way 'around. Now…gimme a kiss." The sharpshooter scowled, fingers releasing his objects onto the bed and lacing them firmly around the lancer's strong neck. Pulling him awkwardly forward into a bruising and unexpected kiss.

Xaldin was shocked at this. Xigbar really was off his rocker for him to demand such a thing though he couldn't exactly resist the demanding press of lips against lips…but he was utterly baffled at such an action, especially from the sharpshooter. He almost winced at how hard the other was pushing and almost reached up to shove him onto the bed…he would order a few lesser nobodies to chain him there until he eventually passed out…but he was stopped when the sharpshooter pulled back dissatisfied, pressing his forehead onto the other black haired nobody.

"Kiss me back." He snarled softly, fingers digging testily into the other's neck. "Do what I say number THREE."

Xaldin scowled at the gunner, almost growling in a feral fashion but his lips were again occupied by his apprentice 'friend's. Slamming both eyes shut he pushed his lips forward onto Xigbar's like he'd been 'ordered' to, hardly noticing his hands reaching forward to grip the other's hips to maintain himself from falling at his strange position near the bed.

Fingers clawing into the other's shoulder, Xigbar gripped Xaldin's cloak fabric and tugged him forward surprisingly quite strong, pulling Xaldin forward and leaning back, causing the lancer to get off the floor and be pulled lazily on top of the gunner onto the bed. A small groan escaped Xigbar's throat as his tongue ventured out to lightly lick at the wind's lips, shoving itself rudely into the larger man's mouth like Xemnas being able to barge into any room he chose to. Hands firm on the man's neck; he began to arch lightly against the other's body suggestively, growling for attention.

Xaldin was surprised at the new position, hardly noticing his moving around at all thanks to him focusing on 'kissing' the other. A flush tinted his cheeks lightly at Xigbar's drunken antics, a hot tongue worming its way into his mouth completely catching him off guard. He soon felt the gunner's hips rising up against his own. He could even feel where the freeshooter was hardening…or was that himself? Why was he even doing this? It all seemed familiar somehow…especially when Xigbar had called him by his Somebody's name. Shaking the subject off, he pushed his own tongue against number two's, trying to overpower it and put it back where it belonged…fighting for the right to put his own tongue in the gunner's mouth. Despite himself, he even pushed down against the sharpshooter, their hips meeting in a friction slightly ruined from the fabric of their pants.

Growling in frustration, Xigbar let go of the other's neck for a moment to start unzipping the black leather cloak, the zipper's teeth the only noise apart from the two wrestling amongst the bed. Pulling it down as best he could and pushing the fabric off the pale and strong shoulders, the gunner's fingers began to curiously explore around the other nobody's chest. Finally pulling back from the deep kiss gasping for air, the gunner ran his hands up and down the other's torso, touching everywhere he could reach and arching for more. "Take off the gah damn pants." He snarled, bucking up eagerly, his fingers tickling the sensitive areas. "Do what I fuckin' say…"

Xaldin groaned despite himself…but if you had fingers running over your nipples, you would understand his plight. "Shut the fuck up." He growled suddenly, freed from the intimate kiss as he reached down to paw at the other's pants, unbuttoning and yanking at the tight fabric that hugged the gunner's legs thanks to his unusual way of leaving off underwear. Clawing the fabric down low and exposing the other to himself, the lancer panted lightly reaching slowly and almost unsurely down to his own waist line…it was soon met by hands ripping towards them and furiously ripping the pants down some of what.

"God you're so SLOW." Xigbar complained, hands being replaced by the wind's as he finished pulling his pants down as slowly as he possibly could to annoy the other being. Purring lowly, the freeshooter arched into the other's bare skin, rubbing himself up onto his buddy, enjoying the friction the shared.

Xalding merely followed the other's movements, pushing when the other pushed as his hands lazily found themselves at Xigbar's streaked hair…slowly they tugged the other's hair down, watching as it fanned out below him freely.

Panting, Xigbar enjoyed their grinds for a moment before stopping to spread his legs wider, Xaldin following suit and sitting up lightly into a straddle.

"Are you sure?" Xaldin asked a bit skeptically, positioning his grown erection towards the gunner's entrance shakily.

"I'm not /just/ sure…I'm fuckin' sure, now do it." Xigbar grumbled, hands reaching up to clench at the wind lancer's sides for support.

"If you say so…number TWO." Xaldin growled mockingly, starting to shove himself forward.

----&

The sun was warm as it came over the horizon, bright as a lemon that had been shined to perfection. The lonely wind brushed past the newly harvested rice fields, making its subtle way into an open inn window along with the morning's rays; shining on two bare figures nestled under oriental covers. Xaldin's locks sprawled messily like limp snakes on a snow white pillow; Xigbar's silky straight hair fanning around his scarred features. Xaldin's arms were gently wrapped about the other's waist, holding him to his milky colored skin, while Xigbar's head was buried under the lancer's chin. The morning had come and yet the two apprentices still slept soundly in each other's arms.

end

oooo

Seeee? Much better than them eating people's body parts and stuff... 

-holds up a sign that says 'will strip for reviews- TT


End file.
